Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to cargo barriers for use in a vehicle.
Cargo barriers are used in vehicles to prevent cargo from entering the passenger and driver areas of the vehicles. A conventional cargo barrier includes a vertical metal or plastic guard, a guard frame, and two or more mounts for connecting the guard frame to mounting points in the vehicle. The guard frame and the mounts are generally rigidly constructed for being able to withstand large cargo forces, but the rigid construction allows the cargo barrier to be used in only one configuration and in only one vehicle model.